


Persephone

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doggy daddies, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Husbands in love, Non-Graphic Smut, Nonsense, Post-Season/Series 03, how do I tag this?, if even that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I just kinda came up with this idea.  I know there are a lot of "Will gets a dog" fics, but I wanted him to do something absolutely ridiculous and get a dog that Will would never get for himself.  Enter Persephone, a beautiful purebred poodle.  The thought of Will and Hannibal walking down the street with a poofy prissy dog made me laugh and stuck with me until I had no choice but to write it.  Don't take this too seriously.  I don't write much and when I do it seems impossible for me to write anything serious.  I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Our Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just kinda came up with this idea. I know there are a lot of "Will gets a dog" fics, but I wanted him to do something absolutely ridiculous and get a dog that Will would never get for himself. Enter Persephone, a beautiful purebred poodle. The thought of Will and Hannibal walking down the street with a poofy prissy dog made me laugh and stuck with me until I had no choice but to write it. Don't take this too seriously. I don't write much and when I do it seems impossible for me to write anything serious. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants a dog. He really wants a dog and will not give up until he gets what he wants. Hannibal can't deny Will anything, though it may come with conditions.

“Mmm that was amazing. You are amazing” Will said as he laid kisses across his lover’s chest, occasional nuzzling his nose into the graying chest hair. He looked up at his once-upon-a-time therapist turned lover/murder husband/whatever Freddie Lounds has taken to calling them recently “just when I think it couldn't possibly get any better it does, I swear you have the stamina of a 21 year old”

The older man’s lips curled in a satisfied smile “don't give me too much credit my love, I do believe you have been doing most of the work. Tell me darling, were you by chance a rodeo cowboy in a previous life?”

Will chuckled as he rose up, allowing Hannibal to slip out of him as he rolled to his side. “Can't say that I was, though most boys at one time usually dream of being a cowboy. I just always thought I would be riding a horse and not my psychiatrist.”

Hannibal’s arms snaked around him, pulling him close enough to rest his chin atop Will’s curls, the younger man's ear placed over his heart. They lay like that until they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

oOoOo

When morning arrived, Hannibal awoke to find Will’s side of the bed vacant and a pleasant aroma drifting from the kitchen. Tying his robe as he made his way down the hall, he paused in the doorway to the kitchen to admire the sight before him. Will stood at the stove, shirtless and pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips, perfectly round ass moving slightly as he worked. Time to make his presence known.

He crept quietly into the kitchen, pausing for only a second behind the object of his desire, before wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and pressing himself against the perfect backside. He felt the quick intake of breath before he spun around.

“Jesus Hannibal! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been awake?”

“Only a short time” he replied as he laid a kiss on Will’s forehead. “Would you like some help?”

Breakfast was a simple affair when Will prepared it, but it was enjoyable none the less. As they sat finishing their coffee, they began making plans for the day.

“I was thinking, Hannibal, about what we've been talking about lately.”

“You will have to remind me, Will, we have talked about many things.”

“Hannibal. You know what I'm talking about. We have been talking about the same thing at breakfast every morning the past month and you are still purposely trying to avoid the subject” He knew how his ‘husband’ felt on the matter and would keep stalling unless he put his foot down.

“I assure you, Will, I am doing no such thing. Now, tell me what it is I'm supposed to be remembering”

Will rolled his eyes “dogs, Hannibal. We've been talking about dogs”

“ _A_ dog, Will. Not _dogs_.”

“Oh, so your memory is coming back to you is it?”

“I suppose….my mind must still be recovering from last night”

“You know the term ‘fuck your brains out’ doesn't mean literally losing your mind, though it does occasionally render you incapable of speaking English” Will replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a confident smirk.

“Darling, if you are trying to smooth talk you way into getting a new pack of dogs to replace the ones you left behind, I’m afraid you are going about it in the wrong way” Will’s face fell at this and, seeing the light playfulness leave Will’s eyes, he moved to wrap the younger man in his arms. “I’m sorry Will” he murmured into the younger man’s hair. “I have actually given it some thought”

Will pulled back, looking at the older man, trying his best to conceal the expectation written all over his, but nothing could hide those big puppy dog eyes “You have?”

Hannibal sighed. He could never deny the man anything when he looked at him like that. "Of course I have. You know I would do anything to bring you happiness Will, and while I do not care to have my household overran by a bunch of mutts, I thought I could at least give some thought to a possible solution”

“And what kind of solution are you thinking about?”

“Well, the final decision would ultimately be yours to make, should you be agreeable to the terms”

“My...decision? As long as it ends with me getting a dog I will agree to any terms you set. Why...what kind of terms are we talking about? It's a dog Hannibal, not a legal contract”

“I would be amenable to getting a dog on one condition”

“Anything Hannibal, anything you want, I will do anything. And I mean _anything_ ” Will said quietly into Hannibal’s ear.

“I will be the one to pick it out and name it”

“That's it? That's your terms and conditions? Of course, Hannibal. Jesus, you made it sound like I was about to sell my soul to the devil”. Which honestly wouldn’t have been too bad considering he already had his heart. Not that he thought his husband was the devil, though most of the world thought him to be. To Will, he was everything.

“Good, I’m glad you agreed, because I would have hated to have called Chiyo and cancel the special delivery I had arranged for this morning”

“Wait...what? This morning? Hannibal what are you…have you been planning this? Did you seriously-” His sentence was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

“Ah, that must be her now. I had hoped to surprise you, but you have proven to be as impatient and persistent as a child on Christmas morning, bringing up the subject every morning at breakfast I had begun to run out of excuses” Before he could begin another sentence Will had leaped into his arms and all but swallowed his face in a devouring kiss. After his lips had been thoroughly ravished, Will pulled away just enough to allow words to pass between them. “I can’t believe you did this for me. You know I love you, right? I love you so fucking much”

“Yes, darling boy, and I you. Now, are we going to let Chiyoh stand on the porch the remainder of the day or shall we let her in?” Will didn't even reply before he was practically racing from the kitchen toward the front door.

“Allow me” Hannibal said coming from behind Will and reaching for the door.

The heavy front door slowly opened to reveal Chiyoh, her face expressionless as it usually was, with a leash (a pink sparkly one) firmly held in her hand. His eyes traveled the length of the leash to land on the figure sitting next to her feet. A snow white ball of fluff sat perfectly still, black eyes staring at the two men from beneath a poof of hair resting atop its small head.

“Hannibal….what is that? I thought you said we were getting a dog”

“And that is exactly what we got. Honestly Will, you act as though you have never seen a poodle before.”

“I know what it is Hannibal, I was just expecting, I don’t know, a dog from the shelter or something. I've never owned a purebred before.”

“You don't like it? You sound disappointed”

Will grabbed his hand and turned to face him. The last thing he wanted was for Hannibal to think he wasn’t happy with his gift. “No, Han, no it's great, really” he said with a smile before placing a chaste kiss to his lips “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you went through so much trouble to surprise me. I only wish I could spoil you as much as you do me, I don't deserve it"

“My love, anything done for your pleasure is no trouble at all, I would pull the stars from the sky if I knew it would guarantee your eternal happiness. You need only ask. As for spoiling me, I may just take you up on your offer later, right now I’m still recuperating from last night's generosity”

A throat cleared a few feet away, reminding them they were not alone.

“My apologies, Chiyoh. Thank you for your patience” he said, taking the leash from her.  
“Will...meet Persephone”


	2. What's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When raising a dog, communication between both parents is vital.

“Stop it” Will murmured

Hannibal rolled to his right side facing his husband before groggily opening his eyes. Will was still asleep. Though it would alarm most people, for Hannibal it was just an almost nightly occurrence. 

While Will’s nightmares have subsided to near-non existence since the two men had entered an official relationship, most nights he still talked in his sleep, occasionally rising to wander around the house in his slumbering state-Hannibal always being there to gently guide him back to bed.

As he lay on his side his eyes took in every inch of Will’s slumbering body, before landing back on his face.

“I said stop” Will said again, this time with a smile across his face.

Curious, Hannibal thought. I wonder what he could be dreaming of? Just then, Will started wiggling slightly and he could barely make out the movements of his lover’s legs under the covers. Perhaps he is dreaming of me? Those dreams always ended well for both of them.

“Percy, baby that tickles!” Will giggled. He actually giggled in his sleep.

_Percy! Who the hell is Percy?! And why is Will dreaming of this person?_ A flood of emotions overtook his senses. He was shocked, hurt and angry. Could Will really be dreaming of someone else's hands touching his body?

His raised his hand to barely hover over Will’s abdomen before lowering it to his crotch-not touching-just close enough to gauge his ‘reaction’. Nothing. But before he could move his hand, Will’s hips rose from the bed in an attempt to adjust his sleeping position, Hannibal’s hand coming in direct contact a bit too forcefully.

Will’s whole body jerked as he bolted upright. “Hannibal?”

Hannibal cleared his throat “Yes, my love?”

“What are you doing?”

Looking down at where his hand lay he realized his hand was still resting on Will’s crotch, fingers now barely curving around his cock. “Oh. I apologize” he stammered as his hand began retreating “I was merely…” He tapered off as he tried to find the right words to broach the subject before he decided on a more direct approach. “Will...who is Percy?”

“What do you mean ‘who is Percy?’ You know Percy, Hannibal.” Will was now looking at him as though he had two heads.

“I assure you Will, I do not know a single person by the name of ‘Percy’”

“Hannibal….for god’s sake...look”. Will lifted the bed covers to reveal a tiny ball of fluff at the foot of the bed, licking Will’s toes.

_Oh. Persephone….Percy. Well now I feel foolish._

“There seems to be a misunderstanding about the name of our dog. Her name is Persephone, Will. We have never discussed nicknames. And what is she doing in the bed anyways? We agreed that she would sleep in the den” He said, with as much pride as he could muster.

“I know that Hannibal, but it was her first night here. I think she got frightened sleeping in her big princess bed all alone, she was whimpering outside our door when I went to the bathroom. And Persephone is such a long name, sometimes it's just quicker and easier to shorten it. I think Percy is a cute name, why are you so upset about...oh. You….you were awake when….you thought I had called out someone else's name didn't you?” Will grinned. “I wasn't asleep Hannibal”

“Your eyes were closed, you looked asleep”

“I was _almost_ asleep, I was _trying_ to sleep. You know some people close their eyes to do that. But between Percy licking me and you groping me, I don't think sleep will come anytime soon.”

“I was not intentionally groping you, Will. If I was, believe me, you would know” And with that statement he reached over and firmly grasped Will’s cock, which immediately sprang to life. A devious smile spread across his face as he began to stroke slowly up and down.

“On.. _ahhh_...second thought. The...uh...sooner she learns to sleep on her own, the better….Fuck Hannibal! Hold on a minute”. Will sprang from the bed, plucking the fluffy critter from the bed as he made his way towards the door.

Hannibal lay back, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he heard the swift footsteps of his husband practically leaping down the stairs.

A few seconds later the door slammed shut and Will practically leaped on the bed, straddling Hannibal, cradling his face in his hands

“Did you really think I would be dreaming of anyone other than you?”

“Of course not, darling. I knew all along”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sure you did Hannibal
> 
> This is Persephone's [princess bed](http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/iron-decor_2271_89584251)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Persephone go for a walk. Hannibal is none too pleased with the condition he finds the two in when they return.

"Will, don’t stay out long, it's supposed to rain” But it was too late. After a quick peck on the lips Will was already out the door, Persephone tagging along beside him.

Hannibal shook his head. He was so pleased that Will was happy with his furry four-legged companion, even though he himself was not thrilled about the fact that the younger man was insistent that Persephone spend as much time as possible out of doors. She was a purebred poodle of the highest pedigree, not some stray hound dog.

He walked away from the kitchen door to begin cleaning up what was left of their breakfast before sitting down to plan that week's menu. Before he knew it, a few hours had passed. If it hadn't been for the loud clap of thunder, he would have never noticed that it had begun to rain. And Will still wasn't home.

He rose from where he was seated at the table and made his way to the French doors leading to the backyard, where he could just make out a figure emerging from the woods.

Will was drenched, slightly hunched over holding his jacket tight around Persephone, who only had her snout protruding from the front of the jacket.

Before the pair reached the door, Hannibal had already retrieved two towels from the hallway linen closet.

“Will! What on earth! I told you it was going to rain, you know better than to keep Persephone out in this weather!”

“Oh Han, lighten up. Besides, the rain didn't do this to her. If anything it cleaned her off a bit” Will responded “Isn't that right Percy” he cooed, pulling the wet, mud splotched dog from his jacket to wrap her in the towel.

Hannibal glowered at the man, knowing he would hate himself for asking why their dog was caked in mud but he had to know “Will...why is our dog covered in mud?”

“Oh, well, you know, she was just having a good time. It is actually a very funny story. You see, we were walking down by the creek when Percy spotted a family of ducks. I assume she didn't get much exposure to wildlife in whichever palace she lived in before she came here.”

Hannibal just stared at him, clearly not finding any humor in this whatsoever.

“Anyway, she began to follow along with the little ducklings, having no clue where she was heading. She just kept following them….straight into the water! And when she tried to get out, she kept getting stuck in the mud. I eventually had to go in and rescue her. It was so funny, I couldn’t stop laughing, we….Hannibal, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Will this is absolutely absurd. Why would you let her do that? She is only a puppy, you should have stopped her!”

“Hannibal, calm down. It's just mud and water. I’m going to bathe her right now, then I will clean myself up. Don’t worry, in just a few minutes she will be back to normal and you can pamper her all you want.” He stormed off to the bathroom in the hallway, stopping once to gather some more towels and the basket containing all of her grooming supplies.

He deposited her onto the floor as he began filling the tub with water. He checked the temperature, picked her up and lowered her into the tub, but not before he removed her sparkly collar. Mud had collected around the jewels-he definitely needed to clean that before Hannibal saw it. He started rummaging through the basket looking for the dog shampoo.

He eventually found it, nestled among a variety of conditioners, detangling sprays, doggie perfumes and brushes, all labeled as having come from a dog boutique. He just rolled his eyes and got to work, scrubbing her ears, rubbing her belly and feet. When he felt she was sufficiently clean, she rinsed her well and drained the tub.

After wrapping her in a fluffy towel, he made his way into the kitchen, where he found Hannibal chopping vegetables next to the stove. “See, I told you. Good as new” he announced happily, setting the pup down next to his husband's feet., where she proceeded to shake the excess water from her body.

“Will, you cannot possibly think you can leave her like this. She can't go around dripping wet, you've got to dry her hair and style it. Did you not see the hairbrushes in the bathing basket?”

“Style it? Hannibal I don’t know how to style a dogs hair. I can dry it but anything beyond that, you are going to have to help me.”

“Very well then, follow me” he stated calmly, abandoning the veggies on the counter.

Once in the bathroom, Will retrieved a blow dryer from under the sink while Hannibal gathered up a variety of brushes and combs. Together they began drying, brushing and fluffing the dog.

After about 10 minutes Will sat back. “I think she's dry now, Han.”

Hannibal gave an exasperated sigh “Yes, Will, I am aware of that. But her hair doesn’t look right. I can’t get the hair on top to fluff up”. To demonstrate his point, he fluffed the puff of hair on top of her head only to have it fall flat again.

“Well, isn't there something in that basket that is supposed to make her hair fluffy? There is all kind of hair shit in there. Surely something will work” Will said as he began rummaging through the basket.

“Will, I think I should call Sebastian”

“Sebastian? Who the hell is Sebastian?” Will asked quizzically.

“Sebastian is a dog groomer, Will. He is in very high demand but agreed to take on Persephone as a client. I knew when I got her that I would want only the most qualified person to handle her grooming. After interviewing several stylists, I decided to go with Sebastian. He is supposed to be the best in the business and came very highly recommended” Hannibal responded with pride.

“A dog hair stylist? Come on Hannibal, we don't need to pay some guy to fix our dogs hair.”

“Please Will? It is very important to me that Persephone looks her best. You can’t very well expect me to be seen around town with a scraggly dog. What would people say?” The older man pleaded.

“Okay Okay. Call this Sebastian guy and see if he can squeeze her in his busy schedule. But I'm only agreeing to this for you, because I love you so much.”

“And I love you too, darling boy” he responded with a kiss. “Now go and shower while I make the call.”

Will stood up from the floor and began to walk from the bathroom but called back over his shoulder “You owe me” as he sashayed out of the room with a sway of his hips.

Soon he was standing underneath a hot stream of water, closing his eyes as it washed away the dirt and grime from his body. When he heard the shower door open, he turned around and was quickly enveloped in his lover’s strong arms. “Hannibal, I thought you were going to…”

“Shh…” The older man whispered placing a finger on Will’s lips. Before Will could protest, Hannibal had grabbed a handful of Will’s backside and hoisted the younger man’s legs up around his waist, pinning him to the tiled wall. “It is always most important that I pay off my debts as quickly as possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal learns that Persephone is a 'bit' overprotective of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm off work today so that means two chapters in one day! Which is good because I don't know when I'll get a chance to add another chapter.

“Smells delicious” Will said, sniffing as he rested his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder

“It's a new recipe I’m trying.”

“I was talking about you but the food smells delicious too” he replied, placing a kiss behind the man’s ear as Persephone circled around their feet, stopping every few seconds to scratch at Hannibal’s legs.

“Would you like a taste, Will?” He asked bringing a spoonful towards Will’s mouth, which he promptly dropped when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. “Ahhh” he hissed through clenched teeth. “A little warning next time Will.” Percy quickly began lapping up the small amount of spilled food.

“What? You asked if I wanted a taste. So I tasted. And you are delicious.” The younger man kissed his neck. “And juicy” another kiss “And I'm starving” he said as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s ass.

“You aren’t the only one starving, darling”

“Oh well then I need to do something about that” Will grinned as he started fumbling with the button on Hannibal’s trousers.

“No Will, Persephone. She hasn’t been fed” Hannibal gestured towards the whining dog at their feet.

“Okay Okay, I’ll feed the dog. But don’t think I'm done with you mister” he said with a wink as he went to retrieve the dog food.

When he returned after having fed the dog, who was now nibbling happily at whatever lay in the crystal bowl in the corner, he wasted no time in picking up where he left off. “Now….where were we?” Before Hannibal had a chance to respond, Will had his pants undone and was turning the man around to face him.

Luckily he had just turned the stove off so the food was no longer of being burned. “That was rude Will, you are lucky that move didn’t cost us our dinner.”

“I apologize, Dr. Lecter. That was soooo rude of me. How dare I risk ruining such a perfect meal in order to feast on my delectable husband” he joked as he lowered himself to his knees, but Hannibal stopped him midway and flipped him around until he was on his hands and knees.

“You impossible boy, you should be punished”

And that was exactly what he did. Right on the kitchen floor.

They were so engaged in their lovemaking, they didn’t hear the low growls being emitted by the fluffy pup that they had forgotten was still in the kitchen. All they could hear was the slapping of skin on skin as Hannibal mercilessly pounded into Will’s body, producing a stream of curses and loud groans from the other man.

The growling got louder and closer, Persephone now baring her teeth at the man that was attacking Will.

“Oh god Hannibal, I’m close...I’m gonna…” He screamed as he was pushed over the edge. That scream was all Percy needed to lunge at the man and sink her teeth into the firm backside that was punishing her master.

“AAAARRRGH!” Hannibal yelled mid thrust, ceasing his movements as he pulled out of Will, who was completely oblivious to the fact that his lover had just had a chunk of his ass bitten by an overprotective poodle.

“Wow, Han, you usually aren't so vocal” Will said as he slowly started to roll over, but was stopped by a pink tongue, licking at his face. “Percy stop! Go away!” He nudged the dog away, but paused when he saw her cower away, baring her teeth when she looked at Hannibal “Hannibal, what’s wrong with Percy? She looks scared” Will sat up slowly, easing his aching backside to the cold tile floor. It was sore from the harsh ‘punishment’ he had just received.

Hannibal was still on his knees panting harshly when Will reached around to caress his ass, as he so often did post-coitus, laying kisses across his stomach. But when he felt something damp on his fingers he pulled his hand back.

“Hannibal you're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?”

“Well, darling, it appears that our dog decided to take a chunk out of me. You know she has never before been a witness to...this. Perhaps she thought I was hurting you.”

“You mean….oh...well I...suppose it could look that way. You were kind of brutal” Will replied with a grin.

“Me? What about you? You didn’t help matters any with your cursing and screaming. I can see how she could very easily think I was attacking you, seeing as she is still a young dog and has not yet been able to discern the difference between your cry for help and your scream of pleasure” Hannibal growled out the last word, pressing his lips to Will’s ear.

And then Will began to laugh loudly.

“Will, do you find this humorous?”

“Actually” he paused for a moment to catch his breath “I do. How many people fuck so hard they get attacked by a dog? And not just any dog. A poodle! At least now we know we need to save the rough stuff for behind closed doors.” He was laughing so hard he didn't notice Hannibal had gotten up for the floor and was standing in front of him. “Hannibal, where are you going.”

“While I am glad you find the situation funny, I was far from being done with you.” He reached his hand down to retrieve Will from the floor, then wrapped his arms around his hoisted him over his shoulder.

“Hannibal!!” He squealed as they started to ascend the stairs, Percy hot on their heels. They quickly made their way to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

“STAY!” He commanded the dog as he slammed the door in her face, locking it (just in case).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing this fic perhaps a little more than I should.


	5. The Dogfather

“Will what are to doing?” Hannibal asked his beloved as he moved to sit up. Will had just entered their bedroom juggling a tray of food and carafe full of coffee.

“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bringing your breakfast in bed” he replied as he awkwardly tried to set the coffee on the nightstand before settling the tray across Hannibal’s lap. “I wanted to surprise you. Look-I even learned how to make crepes!” He said pointing to the plate of thin pancakes piled high with berries and whipped cream and dusted with powdered sugar. He also had prepared an omelet the size of Texas and a bowl of oatmeal.

“Oh, and that's not all, I also have one more surprise.” Will turned to pour the coffee into a white mug before handing it over to him. “Look at it!”

Hannibal grabbed the mug from Will and before looking at the words printed in black.

‘The Dogfather’ was emblazoned on the side, a clear play on the Francis Ford Coppola crime drama.

“Isn't it great? It's like ‘The Godfather’ except it's ‘dog’ father!” Will was laughing as though it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Watching his love take such delight in something so simple, the way his ocean colored eyes lit up, was enough to bring a smile to his own face.

“I love it Will, thank you. But might I ask the occasion? It is not my birthday nor any anniversary that I am aware of.”

“No occasion. I just felt like spoiling you” he replied, placing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Now eat up before it gets cold.”

“I hope you plan on helping me eat all of this. As delicious as this all looks, I couldn't possibly eat it all. Come, sit by me darling”

“Good, I'm starving” Will all but growled as he crawled into bed next him. When Hannibal placed a strawberry between Will’s lips, a pink tongue darted out and began to lick the juice off his finger before sucking the entire digit into his mouth. “Mmmm”

“If you keep that up I am afraid we may skip breakfast all together. And I would hate to have to feed all of this to the dog”

“I don't see why we can't enjoy both” Will replied.

“Both?” He questioned as Will scooped up some whipped cream and smeared it onto his cannibal’s lips before leaning in to lick it off. “Ok both. Both is good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Dogfather mug is a real thing](http://www.cafepress.com/mf/101901330/the-dogfather_mugs?productId=1676770593)
> 
> As always, if you have any ideas for anything you would like to see in further chapters just let me know. Otherwise I will just be updating whenever inspiration strikes. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any silly shenanigans you want to see these two lovesick nerds get into? Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
